


Comforting night

by aerascreamer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Bloodhound (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, Miragehound (Apex Legends), Other, Sad Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerascreamer/pseuds/aerascreamer
Summary: Who knows what secrets the night hide...(Miragehound fic)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Comforting night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago so why not here ?

The dropship landed on the small spaceport next to the Legends' dormitory.  
Octane burst out of the exit without waiting, followed a few meters behind by Gibraltar and Wraith.  
Everyone joined the building by groups of three or four, Crypto being the usual exception.

When he finally got out, Mirage stretched his arm to greet the bright sun and the clear azure sky.  
"Oh, sweet home! Good to see you again! Talos's not bad but-"  
He didn't even finish his sentence that Artur smashed on his face.  
"What the- HOUND!!!"  
A powerful whistle echoed in the air, forcing the crow to perch on Bloodhound's forearm, cawing.

"He's glad to see you, they translated with a serious tone  
-How can you deal with him so easily? The trickster asked as he rubbed his scratched nose.  
-Artur likes nobody except me, the hunter chuckled. And he can be very territorial.  
-More like jealous of my perfect face!" he joked.

Bloodhound approached him and gently took Mirage's chin to examine the tiny cuts.  
"It's nothing, your wounds already started to heal, they declared.  
-So... Can a kiss speed up the process?" the trickster begged with puppy eyes.

The tracker let go of an amused growl and stepped towards the dormitory.  
"Only if you catch me inside mo mhuirnín, they teased as they sprang.  
-Come on !"

~~~

The night fell quickly and spread its darkness on the landscape.  
Despite the late hour, some rooms still shined through the windows, with silhouette moving behind.

Scrolling down on his phone Elliott read some "juicy" pieces of information (as the journalists claimed) about the competitors, with ninety percent being speculations and false rumors.

Like on this page, some people said about Bloodhound that they are "fabulously wealthy" " a bloodthirsty murderer", "a Goliath whisperer", "a former slave", "half-bat"... Seriously? Half bat? Why not half-dog or half-Leviathan? Wait did that guy misgender them? And Hound never killed someone, just animals.

The trickster looks down to see his partner sleeping peacefully on his lap, inoffensive as a cat. No, the definition he would give to "bloodthirsty murderer".

He couldn't believe he was in a relationship again, especially after how the last one ended.  
Even more incredible, he dated a competitor from the Apex Game while playing in this game where you basically shoot freely at each other throat.  
And that competitor is none other than BLOODHOUND. Or the one who became Champion FOUR times and killed a Goliath with ONE KNIFE. HOLY F***** BALLS

But the hunter always listened to him, spend time in his company and took care of him so gently, with such patience while being the most humble person he ever met.  
Elliot would often ask himself if he deserved someone like them as well as wondering how to give back the generosity Bloodhound offered to him.

But that kiss... The first one... The one where they took off their mask and pressed their soft lips on his...it brushed away all his doubts and strengthen even more his love.

"Hey birdie, wake up! I have to go now."  
Bloodhound slowly sat on the couch, half-asleep, and curled back in when Elliott stepped away.  
"You don't want to go to your room? he asked.  
-I'm good here."   
The trickster chuckled as he couldn't help but compare again his love one to a cat.

~~~

Silence.  
An absolute silence ruled on the room.   
And the temperature fell to the ground.  
Only disturbed by the few little lights on the holo-tech devices, the darkness filled the narrow space in each of its corners.  
Elliott couldn't sleep, lying on his bed eyes wide open.   
Folding between his hands a corner of the blanket, his thoughts pushed each other in his mind without giving him any rest.  
He sat on the edge of his bed.  
A weight and a hole growing in his chest.

The world felt cold without the consent chatting of the Legends or all these sounds everyone is so used to that they fade into the background...   
The TV, the people's walk, the glasses on the table, the clicks of a phone keyboard, the floor cracks, the seat movements, the kitchen growls...

Elliot felt the need to see someone... Not necessarily to talk to. Just having another person in the same room as him would be enough.  
But everyone is sleeping and seemed so far from here... as if they were in another reality.  
Maybe calling Mom? No, she's asleep too. Knock at Hound's door? They need to rest from the previous match... Same for Gibby, Bang, Ajay, Nat... Everyone!  
H*ck, he would have spent the whole night awake with Pathy if this one didn't turn off to charge his batteries or the kid if he wasn't such a d*ck when woken up in the middle of the night.

Hesitant hits brought him back to earth.  
He walked to the door, unlocked it and found Bloodhound in front of him.  
Without their mask, Elliot could see the panicked expression painted on their pale face, their messy hair covering their right eye.  
They nervously rubbed their finger, the short sleeves of the shirt letting their irregular scars on their arm exposed to everyone's view.

"You... You alright?" He stammered, shocked to his partner losing their composure.  
They opened their mouth but couldn't say anything.  
"Come in, everything is OK birdie."  
Legs shaking, Bloodhound entered the bedroom, climbed on the bed and hide their face in their arm crossed over their knees.  
Their chest moved up and down quickly.

"Can you breathe? Do you need your mask?" Elliott asked with worries.   
One day, the hunter nearly blacked out in the middle of a gunfight because their breathing device shut down all of a sudden... He felt horrible at this moment, totally useless, only able to see his love one suffering.

Bloodhound shook their head, tightening their grip on their pant's fabric.

Elliot sat next to them, a hand on their shoulder, waiting for them (and him) to calm down.   
Their breathing went back to normal slowly, the trickster's company reassuring them.   
And when Bloodhound finally looked at him, he whipped out a tear holding on their eyelid.  
"Feeling better?  
-I guess..." Their low voice cracked "Thank you, Elli.  
-No prob! I'm always here for you."

A weak smile appeared on their lips...  
a smile so rare and so precious that Elliott always felt his heart melting when they appear.  
This one making no exception, he wrapped his arms around their chest and pulled them closer.

Bloodhound closed their eyes and started counting the strong beats of Elliott's heart while this one brushed their silky smooth hair.  
Comforted in each other's warm, the two back went back to sleep.

~~~

Elliott woke up next to Bloodhound nested against his chest.   
It took him some time to first remember the event of the previous night and then calm down after seeing his partner's lovely face under the morning sunlight.   
"How did I end up with someone so beautiful they seem to have been literally sent by the Gods?" he thought while rubbing their cheek.

Eyes half-closed, the hunter grabbed the trickster's wrist and intertwined their fingers.  
Both remained silent and simply listened to the other breath while the outside birds began their songs.

Then Bloodhound noticed the worries that tinted their partner's eye.  
"You seem troubled, they whispered.  
-Well... I'm just concerned about what happened last night, he answered.   
And especially what made you so upset...  
But if you don't want to talk about it that's totally fine I understand!  
-It was a very bad nightmare." Their eyes darkened.  
"So confusing to explain... And to even remember in detail. I... I just want to forget it."   
The hunter shook their head as if a bug landed on top of it, feeling again tension in their belly.

Elliott approached them and kissed his partner on the forehead.   
Bloodhound purred with relief and pressed their lips against his.  
"Maybe a walk around the woods would help you?  
-Only if I'm with you."


End file.
